In Yugi's Land
by Evil-Anime-Lover
Summary: I really suck at summaries well here it goes me and my two friends get transported into yu-gi-oh and we create hell lots of Tea and Joey Bashing come on in and join the fun Please R&R also presents and people who want to be in the story are welcome.
1. The Meyhem Begins

Hi I'm Evil_Anime_Lover and this is my first fanfic so if it's not funny or it just really sucks I'm really really really really really really really really sorry (pant pant). So lets start oh and I'm going to call myself EAL because Evil_Anime_Lover is so hard to type after a while so here we gooooooooooooooo.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Oh God I hate these stupid things well any way (sniff) I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh (sniff) I don't own Kaiba (sniff) or any one else in this fan fic (breaks down crying) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EAL and her best buds Eternal_Yugi_Lover (EYL) and Need_Joey_Now (NJN) are sitting in EAL's room watching Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
EAL: Noo Kaiba lost to Yugi again  
  
EYL: Good riddance Kaiba lost and will always lose to my little Yugi  
  
EAL: (Muttering under breath) Stupid little possessed freak he cheats.  
  
EYL: Kaiba sucks Yugi won fair and square :p.  
  
EAL: Kaiba does not suck  
  
EYL: Yes he does he hates everyone and everything and plus he has a crappy aditude  
  
EAL: He's misunderstood MISUNDERSTOOD get it  
  
EYL: Yeah right EAL  
  
EAL(  
  
NJN: where was Joey he did nothing all he did was stand on the sidelines  
  
EAL: That's because JOEY SUCKS  
  
EYL: Yes he does  
  
NJN: no he doesn't he was 2nd in the dueling tournament  
  
EAL: Yugi came in 1st and Kaiba is world champion  
  
EYL: so compared to them Joey sucks  
  
NJN: (  
  
EAL: Hey want to go see the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh EYL: how can you do that  
  
EAL: I have authoress power er er er er (etc)  
  
EYL: ohhhhhhh  
  
( EAL transports them into the TV)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * So that was my first chapter I'm going to write up the other chapters soon so look for it 


	2. The Arrival

Hey its me again EAL  
  
Kaiba: Oh God what are you going to do to us now  
  
Joey: Yeah all of you crazy writers are nuuuttttsssssss  
  
EAL: WHAT (smiles and giggles and starts typing on the computer)  
  
Kaiba: Your dead  
  
Joey: nnnnnnnnnnnnooooooooooooo  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Why do I have to do these things omg :( (Japanese lawyers appear) Japanese lawyers: because you have to. EAL: (sighs) ok :p (sniff) I don't own Yogi (sniff) I don't own Kaiba Thank god I don't own Joey (sniff) I don't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast (curls up in a little ball crying)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(EAL and all of her friends end up in a small park EYL is wearing the costume that yugi wore in duel dice EAL is wearing a black t-shirt with blue pants and a back pack on her back and NJN is wearing a green jacket)  
  
(EAL looks in backpack and finds long trench coat)  
  
EAL: (smiles) It's mine all mine all mine (starts doing victory dance) hehehe  
  
EYL: :o this is not good  
  
NJN: she's a psycho  
  
EYL: the only thing that would make it worse is if the real Kaiba showed up  
  
NJN: oh no don't say that  
  
(Kaiba walks in)  
  
NJN and EYL: oh (can't swear)  
  
EAL: (eyes light up and starts freaking out) oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god (tackles him in a hug) It's him It's him It's him It's him  
  
Kaiba: (muffled) Who are you  
  
EAL: Your #1 fan  
  
(Group of fangirls appear)  
  
Fangirls: NO WE ARE  
  
(EAL gives her eyes of shame (lightning flashes and horses neigh) to fangirls back away and leave)  
  
Kaiba: wow do you have any other evil things that I should know of?  
  
EAL: well I have my authoress power er er er (you get the point)  
  
Kaiba: can I ask you a couple of questions?  
  
EAL: ok  
  
Kaiba: do you like evil things?  
  
EAL: yessss  
  
Kaiba: Do you like trenchcoats?  
  
EAL: yesss  
  
Kaiba: do you hate Joey Wheeler?  
  
EAL: he can burn in hell  
  
Kaiba: you will fit in well  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EAL: ok that's my 2nd chapter  
  
Kaiba: that's it  
  
EAL: yeah I don't feel well today  
  
Yugi: um when am I coming into this fic?  
  
EAL: (smirks) you and Joey are coming into the next chapter  
  
Yugi and Joey: oh (can't swear) 


	3. Uh oh

EAL: hi everybody!  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh cast: Oh no she's back again.  
  
EAL: Joey Yugi where are you?  
  
(No response)  
  
EAL: (Cocks gun) come out come out where ever you are.  
  
(Joey sneezes)  
  
EAL: there you are!  
  
Joey and Yugi: Damn.  
  
EAL: to Yami Hikari the Elf the reason that I can't swear is because I lost a bet to a friend so now I can't swear in this fanfic (hell and damn are not swears to me).  
  
EAL: It's fanfic time!!!!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EYL: EAL?  
  
EAL: yes.  
  
EYL: can you make my little Yugi appear?  
  
EAL: no.  
  
EYL: WHY NOT v__v  
  
EAL: Because he's already here!  
  
EYL: ^_________________________^  
  
(Yugi appears)  
  
EYL: (eyes light up and starts freaking out) oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god (tackles him in a hug) It's him It's him It's him It's him.  
  
Yugi: (muffled) who are you.  
  
EYL: Your #1 fan.  
  
(Group of Fangirls appear)  
  
Fangirls: NO WE ARE.  
  
(EYL looks at EAL and nods EAL give Fangirls the eyes of shame (lightning flashes horses neigh) Fangirls back away)  
  
Yugi: Whoa that was freaky.  
  
(Joey walks in)  
  
Joey: hey wazup!  
  
NJN: (eyes light up and starts freaking out) oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god (tackles him in a hug) It's him It's him It's him It's him.  
  
Joey: (muffled) who are you?  
  
NJN: your #1 fan.  
  
(No Fangirls appear)  
  
Yugi: Where did the Fangirls go?  
  
NJN: Maybe they were scared of EAL's eyes of shame (lightning flashes horses neigh)  
  
Kaiba: Maybe dog boy has no fans except NJN.  
  
Joey: HEY!  
  
Kaiba: shut up Dog boy or else.  
  
Joey: that's it Kaiba I challenge you to a duel.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EAL: That's the end of that chapter  
  
Kaiba: you mean I have to duel dog boy over here  
  
Joey: HEY! I'll beat you no good loser  
  
Kaiba: (Sarcastically) SURE Joey sure  
  
Joey: you'll see  
  
EAL: boys don't fight you'll see what happens in the next chapter  
  
Both: Damn 


	4. The Duel

EAL: Hey it's me again  
  
Joey and Kaiba: It's duel time!  
  
EAL: Yeppppperrrrrrrrrsssss  
  
Joey: Yeppers? What kind of a word is that you weirdo?  
  
Kaiba: Dog boy did not mean that you are the most perfect person in the world EAL.  
  
Joey: (whispers into Kaiba's ear) What are you doing?  
  
Kaiba: if she believes me I win the duel  
  
Joey: arhhgggggg  
  
EAL: (glomps Kaiba) OHH you are sooo nice!  
  
(EAL starts to type on the computer)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything in this fic (do dreams count? No damn) so I don't own (sniff) Yu-Gi-Oh or K-K-K-K-K-Kaiba (waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EAL: Joey you idiot don't challenge Kaiba.  
  
Joey: Watch me!  
  
EAL: OK fine  
  
Joey: I know I will win so I will place a bet.  
  
Kaiba: ok fine I'll bet too.  
  
Joey: if I win I get to burn you and your girlfriend over there (EAL: ^______________^) Trenchcoats.  
  
(EAL and Kaiba are shocked)  
  
Kaiba: Fine if I win you and your girlfriend have to be me and EAL's slaves for a week.  
  
Joey: Fine  
  
NJN: What! Why am I in this?  
  
Joey: cause you're my girlfriend.  
  
NJN: fine ^_____________________________^  
  
(A huge arena rises from the ground)  
  
Everyone: cool!  
  
(Joey and Kaiba split screen): Lets duel!  
  
(Both rise to arena when everyone but Joey and NJN notices that Joeys fly is open all fall down laughing)  
  
Joey and NJN: WHAT IS SO FUNNY?  
  
Kaiba: (whips out a camera and takes a picture) that's a keeper  
  
Joey: What?  
  
Kaiba: your f-f-f-f-f-fly is open (everyone starts a new fit of laughter).  
  
Joey: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (zips up pants).  
  
Kaiba: hahahahaha.  
  
Joey: Lets go.  
  
Kaiba: (Wipes tear from eye) ok.  
  
Kaiba: first I put Koriboh in attack mode and I put this monster face down in defense mode and this face down card too.  
  
Joey: Where did you get Koriboh! (Sorry I can't spell Koriboh)  
  
Kaiba: From EAL  
  
(EAL holds up victory sign)  
  
Joey: ok I play baby dragon in attack mode and I demolish Koriboh  
  
(Kaiba's life points go down)  
  
Joey: oh yeah lets raise the stakes Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: All right if I win you and your girlfriend are my slaves for 2 weeks not 1.  
  
Joey: OK if I win you have to say that Joey is the best and you have to bow down to me.  
  
Kaiba: OK  
  
Joey: I'm going to win!!  
  
Kaiba but you just lost  
  
Joey: what?  
  
Kaiba I put down 2 blue eyes white dragon and flip up the other one and use polymerization to create  
  
Joey: Oh (can't swear)  
  
Kaiba: bye bye baby  
  
Joey and NJN: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
EYL and EAL: (give eachother high fives) YESSSSSSSSSS  
  
Kaiba: lets go slave boy  
  
Joey: (sniff) ok  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EAL: ok so that's this chapter  
  
Joey: Why did I have to lose?  
  
EAL: because I don't like you  
  
Joey: Damn 


	5. Extra

Hi sorry about this chapter but EYL wants a entire chapter devoted to her and Yugi. Ok here it goes.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL EYL  
  
(puff puff)  
  
Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi Yugi  
  
AND  
  
EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi EYL and Yugi  
  
SO THERE 


	6. The Party

(EAL bursts into the room with a birthday hat on)  
  
EAL: HHHHHIIII every body!! It's my birthday today (Jan.3) aren't you guys happy  
  
(Crickets chirping)  
  
EAL: (Squishes crickets) ewwwwwwwwww bug guts. Time for another chapter.  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh Cast: NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO (starts heading for the doors)  
  
EAL: (snaps fingers and door shut) no one is going anywhere. Now where is Joey and Yugi it's their turn this chapter.  
  
Yugi and Joey: we're not here  
  
EAL: To late.  
  
Joey and Yugi: Damn  
  
EAL: Oh please don't flame me, the only flame I got was from Eternal_Yugi_Lover Which is aka EYL but it was actually NJN just to let you know  
  
EAL: OK so we left off at the arena so now I put them at a party at Kaiba's mansion Joey and NJN are at the buffet. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Joey: (sighs) its so good to get away from the slave thing.  
  
NJN: you said it.  
  
Joey: Kaiba made me clean up the entire kaiba corp bathroom with my tongue. (shudder)  
  
(near the speaker where the music is playing EAL, EYL, Yugi, and Kaiba are talking)  
  
EAL: this party's great!  
  
EYL: I know I'm glad were friends.  
  
EAL: shut up Tea might hear. (tea walks up to the stage) damn too late.  
  
(Tea starts to give friendship speech when suddenly her dress rip due to EAL authoress power-er-er-er (you get the point))  
  
EAL: Kaiba sweet party  
  
Kaiba: thanks  
  
(EYL and EAL start to dance while in the background little Yugi is drinking a little to much punch)  
  
(Later on in the evening Kaiba walks up to the buffet table and finds Yugi hiccupping and red in the face)  
  
Yugi: This punch is great (hic)  
  
Kaiba: OH damn did you know that the punch was spiked  
  
Yugi: No (hic)  
  
Kaiba: Umm how much punch did you drink?  
  
Yugi: 83 glasses or so (hic)  
  
Kaiba: Oh no is Yami drunk too?  
  
Yugi YEEEEEEP (hic)  
  
Kaiba: this isn't good  
  
Yugi: I want to drive  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EAL: hahahaha that will be soo funny I wonder what will happen  
  
Yugi: HELLO everyone (hic)  
  
EAL: Yugi your not supposed to be in this part of the story  
  
(Yugi starts to sing Somewhere over the rainbow off key)  
  
EAL: STOP IT!!!  
  
(Yugi Pukes)  
  
EAL: eeeewwwwwwwwwwwww ok that's just gross  
  
EAL: ok any way its present time so send some presents to them in my reviews  
  
(EAL talks into speakerphone like a shopping lady)  
  
EAL: Can someone send a cleaning team to chapter 6 thank you  
  
Please R&R 


	7. NEED PRESENTS

EAL: hi again  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh cast: aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh she's back again  
  
Yugi: *hic* hi people*hic*  
  
EAL: hahha yugi's still drunk  
  
EAL: Can't do antother chapter until people start giving presents.  
  
Yugi: you mean I got no presents *hic*  
  
EAL: No one did  
  
Yugi: (turns into chibi) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA no one loves me *hic* 


	8. Present time!

EAL: oh my god oh my god  
  
(Kaiba walks in) Kaiba: What's the matter and say it quick cause Yugi just barfed  
  
EAL: EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW  
  
Kaiba: yeah so hurry up  
  
EAL: Ok I need every one that you know in the story because I've got presents  
  
Kaiba: ok  
  
EAL: thxs a lot to Yugi is so cute cause she is the supplier of the presents oh and to Sephiroth001 if you don't like the story then don't flame it  
  
If you are not Sephiroth001 don't read next paragraph  
  
EAL: also, Sephiroth001, I have seen a psychiatrist he's now at the funny farm (don't ask). 2nd did you see the word HUMOR in the description? That means that it doesn't have to be perfect, a lot of people found the duel funny. The people who names are three letters are my friends and we came up with this story so I think I can include them. A lot of stories are like that, so you don't have to be a bitch about it. Sheesh.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or else I would be rich and Kaiba would be the main character (obviously) and I wouldn't have to write this story would I?  
  
EAL: ok on with the story  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Yugi: (Drunkenly) Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: Yeah  
  
Yugi: Knock knock  
  
Kaiba: * what the hell* ummmm whose there  
  
Yugi: ijtalsijglasih hahahaha I'm so funny  
  
Kaiba: oooookk (sweatdrop)  
  
(EAL, Mokuba and Bakura run into the room EAL's arms are full of presents)  
  
EAL: IT'S PRESENT TIME  
  
Yugi: *hic* YYYYEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
  
EAL: you can thank Yugi is so cute for these presents  
  
Yu-Oh-Cast: thanks  
  
EAL: on with the presents  
  
EAL: ok to Yugi a life's time's supply of sugar and also spiked punch b gone  
  
Kaiba: YEAH (shoves spiked punch be gone down Yugi's throat)  
  
(Yugi gets all better but is dazed and confused)  
  
Yugi: what happened and why does my mouth taste bad?  
  
Kaiba: um do you really want to know or do you want to eat your lifetime amount of sugar  
  
(Hands Yugi a small ziplock bag of sugar Yugi shoves it in his mouth and bag refills)  
  
Yugi: YYYEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
  
EAL: Oh and Yugi is so cute says for EYL to back off and that Yugi is hers  
  
EYL: NO YUGI IS MINE (grabs Yugi with a death grip) she will never have him.  
  
Yugi: (turning blue) Can't *wheeze* breathe *wheeze* need oxygen.  
  
EYL: (lets go of Yugi) sorry cutie ( EAL?  
  
EAL: yes?  
  
EYL: can you scare Yugi is so cute away with the eyes of shame (lightning flashes horses neigh)  
  
EAL: no  
  
EYL: why  
  
EAL: because she is all high and mighty princess present giving, one of the most beautiful person's in the world all high goddess reviewer and reader *pant pant*  
  
EYL: 0.0  
  
EAL: Next present is for Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: Yeah I get a present!!  
  
EAL: It's a trenchcoat!  
  
Kaiba: Yeah another trenchcoat! (Rings bell) Oh slave boy  
  
(Joey walks in)  
  
Joey: Yes  
  
Kaiba: Put this trenchcoat in the trenchcoat closet  
  
Joey: 0.0 where???  
  
Kaiba: oh yeah east wing section 32 umm row 10 and. block 32  
  
Joey: yes  
  
Everyone: 0.0U  
  
EAL: On with the presents for Mokuba a life times supply of sugar  
  
Mokuba: Yeah (starts to eat all the sugar)  
  
Kaiba: that will keep him up all night  
  
(Joey walks in)  
  
Joey: did I get a present?  
  
(EAL looks at the list and smiles evilly)  
  
EAL: Oh yeah you got a great present :)  
  
Joey: Uh oh what did I get?  
  
EAL: (snaps fingers) A DOG SUIT! (Dog suit appears on Joey every one start to roll on the floor laughing hysterically except NJN Joey runs a different room to change)  
  
(EAL looks at the present list and starts to smile evilly again)  
  
EAL: Yami Bakura (I'll call him Yami B)  
  
(Yami B takes over Ryou)  
  
Yami B: what?  
  
EAL: You know that since that you are evil you are one of my favourite characters right?  
  
Yami B: Yeah why?  
  
EAL: Just checking, on with the presents, For Yami B.  
  
(EAL runs over to Yugi and takes the millennium puzzle)  
  
EAL: Yoink!  
  
Yugi: hey *sniff* I'm abused  
  
EAL: (pats his head) Yes you are and short too don't forget  
  
Yugi: v_________________v abused.  
  
EYL: ahhhhhhhhh don't abuse Yugi (hugs Yugi with death grip)  
  
Yugi: Can't *wheeze* breathe (turning the many shades of blue and purple) need *wheeze* oxygen  
  
EYL: (lets go of Yugi) oops sorry  
  
Yugi: so abused  
  
EYL: let me hug you  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (starts running around the room)  
  
Every one in the room except Yugi and EYL: 0.0U  
  
EAL: ooooookkkkkkk?  
  
(EAL hands over puzzle to Yami B)  
  
EAL: here you go!  
  
Yami B: You mean it's mine all mine?  
  
EAL: yep  
  
Yami B: (start to stroke the puzzle and takes on a weird voice) my precious my ver own (eyes grow big) it's all mine muahahahahaha  
  
Everyone but Yami B and EAL: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EAL: Uh oh what happens when Yami B gets new powers?  
  
(Yami B walks in holding Tea in his hand)  
  
Yami B: I'll show you what happens!  
  
(Yami B points at Tea and Tea turns in to a Budgie)  
  
Tea: squawk (translation: Stop we should all be friends)  
  
Yami B and EAL: shutup!!  
  
EAL: ok so Tea's a budgie and Yami B has what now a millennium puzzle, ring and eye holy that's a lot of gold!!  
  
Yami B: I've never thought of it that way  
  
EAL: ok any ways Joey and NJN are in a room together alone every one is running for their lives what will happen next!!  
  
PLEASE R&R and if you want to be in the story just review telling me who you are and your favourite and suckiest character!!!  
  
SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER 


	9. Please

Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r Anyone please r&r 


	10. it's screwed g0 t0 chp 11

(EAL walks in the room with bloodshot eyes and a coffee in hand)  
  
Joey: What the???  
  
(all but Kaiba and Yugi walk in)  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh cast: What the???  
  
EAL: (rocks back and forth) I will run and hide but I will never tell a lie  
  
EYL: oh she's acting like this cause she watched 25 hours strait of Gundam Wing  
  
EAL: (Whips out Duo stuffie) my precious  
  
NJN: Why aren't you acting like that?  
  
EYL: I only watched 20 hours  
  
NJN: oh  
  
EAL: (in freaky voice to EYL) Join me (whips out pocky and linken park music from her Braid)  
  
EYL: (Becomes zombie like) pocky  
  
NJN: Oh god how are we supposed to get them out of this one???  
  
(Joey waves hand in front of EAL's face)  
  
Joey: No reaction  
  
(Tristan crashes symbols beside EYL's ear)  
  
Tristan: Nothing  
  
Mokuba: I KNOW (runs out of room and brings in Yugi and Kaiba)  
  
EAL and EYL: (snaps out of trance) sweetie!!!  
  
(Everybody does anime fall except Kaiba, Yugi, EYL and EAL)  
  
EAL and EYL: WHAT!!  
  
Reviewers: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!  
  
EAL: Fine.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic seriously cause if I did I would be really rich and not be writing fan fics and I would have kaiba be the best duelist. So I don' t own anything and if you did sue me you would probably only get 64 cents CANADIAN. I do own EYL EAL (me of course) and NJN.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(A/N um nothing that happens up there before the stars or down there after the stars actually happen in the story so Tea's not a budgie yet)  
  
(everyones running for there lives from Yami B but then)  
  
EAL: STOPPPPP  
  
Everyone: WHAT  
  
EAL: I got more presents  
  
Everyone: sooooo  
  
EAL: That means no killing for the next few minutes while I hand them out or you'll have to deal with me.  
  
Everyone: (shiver)  
  
EAL: now that I got that down strait PRESENT TIME  
  
(everyone gathers around EAL who has a huge list in her hand)  
  
EAL: I'd also like to welcome MALIK  
  
(Malik walks in with a coffee)  
  
Malik: hello people  
  
(fangirls appear)  
  
Fangirls: ITS MALIK GIVE HIM TO US OR DIE  
  
(EAL starts to go red and her hair flames)  
  
everyone but fangirls: oooooh shit (screw the no swearing)  
  
(they duck)  
  
EAL: NO ONE INTERUPS MY PRESENT TIME AND MALIK IS MINE  
  
(Fangirls still don't move)  
  
Fangirls: we've heard better threats  
  
EAL: I have no choice but to use the eyes of shame (lightning flashes and horses neigh) to fangirls back away and leave)  
  
Malik: Do I get presents???  
  
EAL: No not this time ^____^  
  
Malik: __  
  
Joey: Thanks Kaiba  
  
Seto: No thank you for the cash  
  
Joey: Dammit  
  
EAL: anyways for Yami B (that's it I'm callin Yami B bakura and Bakura Ryou so much easier that way sorry) A how to be more evil book and a rocket launcher.  
  
Bakura: ok (puts rocket launcher in pocket and takes the book and reads the first line) step one: Burn this book ok (burns it) what do I do next??? (realizes what he did) DAMMIT!  
  
EAL: To Ryou a book of Oxymoron's to confuse your Yami.  
  
Ryou: ok (reads the book) Yami your pretty ugly computer jock Microsoft works now then twelve ounce pound cake and political science.  
  
Bakura: WTF??? (takes book and burns it) damn book make me think.  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
EAL: For EYL a get a date with Yugi free card!  
  
EYL: YEAH!!!  
  
Yugi: oh shit.  
  
Yami: Abiou since when do you use that language?  
  
Yugi: (Points to EYL) when I have to deal with her.  
  
EYL: I love you too (hugs Yugi so he can't breathe  
  
Yugi: (turning blue) Oxygen *wheeze*  
  
EYL: Oops (lets go) you look sad you need another hug.  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOO!!!  
  
EAL: anyways for me a closet full of trenchcoats (trenchcoats appear) thank you. And for Serenity a Seto Plushie.  
  
(Serenity appears grabs the plushie and leaves)  
  
EAL: okk I think that's it (looks through present bag) there's one more present and it's for Seto. (pulls out slip of paper from bag)  
  
Seto: what is it??  
  
EAL: The paper says go to door.  
  
(everyone walks to the door to find a fed ex guy standing at the door)  
  
Fed Ex guy: I have a delivery for a Seto Kaiba.  
  
Seto: That's me  
  
Fed Ex guy: I have an army of Gundam Kirby's for you and one extra Kirby with (whispers) a disfigurement that he hate when it is mentioned.  
  
(shows a bunch of Kirby's in Gundams and hand over a small one with it's leg twisted)  
  
Tea: awwwwwwwww it's soooo cute  
  
Seto: Here (hand the warped Kirby to EAL) you can have it.  
  
EAL: thanks now what should I name it shinigami fred gorge lynn ohh I know I'll name it.  
  
EYL: what???  
  
EAL: GIMPY!!!  
  
Everyone: o.OU  
  
Seto: nice name so thoughtful  
  
EAL:^_______________^ Ok present time is over you can kill now Bakura.  
  
Bakura: YAY (Kawaii!!!) I need a team because taking over the world is hard work!  
  
Seto: (walks over) I'm in.  
  
EAL: Evil world domination (walks over) I'm in.  
  
Malik: (walks over) I'm in.  
  
Yami: (walks over) I'm in.  
  
Tea: Yami!!! How could you go over to there side.  
  
Yami: Damn do you have no idea what my name means DARK EVIL I haven't done any bloodshed since I was pharaoh and it's getting boring.  
  
Yugi: I go where Yami goes (walks over) I'm in.  
  
Ryou: I go wherever Bakura goes (walks over) I'm in.  
  
EYL: I go wherever the cute guys go (walks over) I'm in.  
  
EAL: hehehehe (does alittle dance) world domination wheeeeeeeeee  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
EAL: so on one team we have me EYL yugi yami Bakura Ryou Malik and Seto and on the other team we have Joey Tea Tristan NJN who will win  
  
Joey: Kinda of obvious  
  
Seto: yeah  
  
EAL: Next chapter World domination time if you want a piece of this action just review with your name and what side you want to be on and thank you for all the reviews so far. Sorry for taking sooo long to update this was a looooooong chappie.  
  
Till next chapter please review That would be the box down here l l l l l v 


	11. the revised version of chaper 10

(EAL walks in the room with bloodshot eyes and a coffee in hand)  
  
  
  
Joey: What the???  
  
  
  
(all but Kaiba and Yugi walk in)  
  
  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh cast: What the???  
  
  
  
EAL: (rocks back and forth) I will run and hide but I will never tell a lie  
  
  
  
EYL: oh she's acting like this cause she watched 25 hours strait of Gundam Wing  
  
  
  
EAL: (Whips out Duo stuffie) my precious  
  
  
  
NJN: Why aren't you acting like that?  
  
  
  
EYL: I only watched 20 hours  
  
  
  
NJN: oh  
  
  
  
EAL: (in freaky voice to EYL) Join me (whips out pocky and linken park music from her   
  
Braid)  
  
  
  
EYL: (Becomes zombie like) pocky  
  
  
  
NJN: Oh god how are we supposed to get them out of this one???  
  
  
  
(Joey waves hand in front of EAL's face)  
  
  
  
Joey: No reaction  
  
  
  
(Tristan crashes symbols beside EYL's ear)  
  
  
  
Tristan: Nothing  
  
  
  
Mokuba: I KNOW (runs out of room and brings in Yugi and Kaiba)  
  
  
  
EAL and EYL: (snaps out of trance) sweetie!!!  
  
  
  
(Everybody does anime fall except Kaiba, Yugi, EYL and EAL)  
  
  
  
EAL and EYL: WHAT!!  
  
  
  
Reviewers: GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!!!  
  
  
  
EAL: Fine.   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfic seriously cause if I did I would be really rich and not be writing fan fics and I would have kaiba be the best duelist. So I don' t own anything and if you did sue me you would probably only get 64 cents CANADIAN. I do own EYL EAL (me of course) and NJN. Oh and sorry about the space in the last chapeter but the computer wasn't working.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
(A/N um nothing that happens up there before the stars or down there after the stars actually happen in the story so Tea's not a budgie yet)  
  
  
  
(everyones running for there lives from Yami B but then)  
  
  
  
EAL: STOPPPPP  
  
  
  
Everyone: WHAT  
  
  
  
EAL: I got more presents  
  
  
  
Everyone: sooooo  
  
  
  
EAL: That means no killing for the next few minutes while I hand them out or you'll   
  
have to deal with me.  
  
  
  
Everyone: (shiver)  
  
  
  
EAL: now that I got that down strait PRESENT TIME  
  
  
  
(everyone gathers around EAL who has a huge list in her hand)  
  
  
  
EAL: I'd also like to welcome MALIK  
  
  
  
(Malik walks in with a coffee)  
  
  
  
Malik: hello people  
  
  
  
(fangirls appear)  
  
  
  
Fangirls: ITS MALIK GIVE HIM TO US OR DIE  
  
  
  
(EAL starts to go red and her hair flames)  
  
  
  
everyone but fangirls: oooooh shit (screw the no swearing)  
  
  
  
(they duck)  
  
  
  
EAL: NO ONE INTERUPS MY PRESENT TIME AND MALIK IS MINE  
  
  
  
(Fangirls still don't move)  
  
  
  
Fangirls: we've heard better threats  
  
  
  
EAL: I have no choice but to use the eyes of shame (lightning flashes and horses neigh)   
  
to fangirls back away and leave)  
  
  
  
Malik: Do I get presents???  
  
  
  
EAL: No not this time ^____^  
  
  
  
Malik: _ why did u bring me in then.  
  
  
  
EAL: Because your cute ^___________^ and I felt like it  
  
  
  
NJN: I am Malik's #1 fan  
  
  
  
EAL: pfft Yeah right  
  
  
  
NJN: I am  
  
  
  
EAL: I am  
  
  
  
NJN: I am  
  
  
  
EAL: I am  
  
  
  
NJN: I am  
  
  
  
EAL: I am  
  
  
  
Malik: ook um whoever is more evil is my #1 fan  
  
  
  
NJN: I am more evil  
  
  
  
EAL and EYL: (fall on ground laughing) you, evil ahahahaha like hell u are  
  
  
  
NJN: I am T.T  
  
  
  
Malik: Fine I'll test you guys and see who passes  
  
  
  
EAL and NJN: fine  
  
  
  
Malik: does anyone have a lethal weapon here  
  
  
  
(Yami B pulls out a knife Seto brings out a pistol Joey brings out a gun EYL brings out   
  
an assortment of rifles NJN brings out a pistol Ryou pulls out an AK-47 (0.o) Tea brings out some mace everyone brought out some sort of weapon except EAL who is patting   
  
herself down)  
  
  
  
Joey: AHAHAHAHAHAHA Kaiba's got a girly pistol look at how tiny it is HOLY SHIT  
  
  
  
(Kaiba pressed a button to make a wall move and a secret room full of weapons appears   
  
he presses the button again and makes the room disappear)  
  
  
  
Everyone: 0.0  
  
  
  
NJN: Look at EAL she doesn't even have one weapon  
  
  
  
(everyone looks at EAL who is still patting herself down to find a weapon the start to   
  
laugh when EAL looks up)  
  
  
  
EAL: found it  
  
  
  
(pulls out a small bag from her pocket)  
  
  
  
NJN: What a shitty weapon  
  
  
  
(EAL turns the bag upside down a mountain of weapons appear she sifts through the pile   
  
and pulls one out the bag dissaperars with the weapons)  
  
  
  
EAL: Found it ^___________^  
  
  
  
Everyone: o.0   
  
  
  
(Malik looks around and spots EAL's weapon)  
  
  
  
Malik: a flamethrower my favourite (yes I am Canadian)   
  
  
  
EAL: ^_________________^  
  
  
  
Malik: now we need a target  
  
  
  
(Joey puses Tea to Malik)  
  
  
  
Malik: Ahhh perfect  
  
  
  
Tea: Joey I thought we were friends  
  
  
  
Joey: in your dreams bitch  
  
  
  
Tea: T.T  
  
  
  
Malik: shoot the target  
  
  
  
(EAL burns Tea to a crisp tea turns back to normal)  
  
  
  
Tea: WTF???  
  
  
  
(NJN grabs the flamethrower and looks at it funny)  
  
  
  
NJN: *how the hell do you work this thing*  
  
  
  
(NJN holds it backwards and pulls the trigger and burns herself)  
  
  
  
NJN: ow  
  
  
  
Malik: (Hugs EAL) Our winner  
  
  
  
EAL: Yeah  
  
  
  
Reviewers: get on with the fuckin presents already   
  
  
  
EAL: Woah okok these presents are from Lil Empress of the Heartless, Kaiba-fan and   
  
Setine 4 these presents  
  
  
  
Everyone: Thank you  
  
  
  
EAL: any ways lets start with Yugi  
  
  
  
Yugi: YEAH  
  
  
  
EAL: You get a bottle of Anti-Short and two teddy bears   
  
  
  
Yugi: YEAH  
  
  
  
EYL: (takes the bottle of anti-short from Yugi) no you will lose some of your cuteness  
  
  
  
Yugi: what ever (cuddles the teddy bears) I'll name you oodles and poodles (A/N don't ask where I got those names from they came off the top of my head I swear)  
  
  
  
EAL: And to Seto a can of anti-loser and a new trenchcoat  
  
  
  
Seto: Joey put this trenchcoat in the… aww hell I'll put this one on (throws the other one   
  
aside and put's Kaiba-fan's trenchcoat on (whitch has her name embroidered on the side lol)) thank you  
  
  
  
Joey: Was Kaiba actually nice to someone you are such a loser (starts to laugh   
  
histarically)  
  
  
  
(Seto looks at anti-loser can and sprays it in Joey's face)  
  
  
  
Joey: What the… AAHHHHH THAT BURNS IT BURNS (starts to run around in   
  
circles) THE PAIN (a burned L mark appears on his forehead)  
  
  
  
Seto: Shutup mutt (A/N sorry I'm switching between the name of Seto and Kaiba)  
  
  
  
EAL: ¬.¬ okkk next presents to Joey Tea and Tristan a life   
  
  
  
Seto: They already have lives  
  
  
  
Tea: that was nice of you Kaiba  
  
  
  
EAL: What have you been smoking???  
  
  
  
Seto: simple Joey's a mutt Tea's a bitch and Tristan is the motorcycle guy that everyone ignores  
  
  
  
Joey Tea and Tristan: HEYYY!!!  
  
  
  
EAL: (Hugs Kaiba) now there's the guy I've come to know and love.   
  
  
  
Seto: Thank you  
  
  
  
EAL: Oh yeah to Joey a dogbone and $100   
  
  
  
Joey: Yeah (chucks dogbone over shoulder hits Tea)  
  
  
  
Tea: oww v__v  
  
  
  
Joey: I got 100 bucks yeahhhhh  
  
  
  
Seto: what a small amount of money  
  
  
  
Joey: shutup Kaiba (starts to wave money around cheering when a random person comes   
  
and snatches the money)  
  
  
  
Random person: Yoink!  
  
  
  
(Kaiba whips out gun shoots the person and takes the money)  
  
  
  
Random person: owwww_   
  
  
  
Joey: Thanks Kaiba  
  
  
  
Seto: No thank you for the cash  
  
  
  
Joey: Dammit  
  
  
  
EAL: anyways for Yami B (that's it I'm callin Yami B bakura and Bakura Ryou so much easier that way sorry) A how to be more evil book and a rocket launcher.  
  
  
  
Bakura: ok (puts rocket launcher in pocket and takes the book and reads the first line) step one: Burn this book ok (burns it) what do I do next??? (realizes what he did) DAMMIT!  
  
  
  
EAL: To Ryou a book of Oxymoron's to confuse your Yami.  
  
  
  
Ryou: ok (reads the book) Yami your pretty ugly computer jock Microsoft works now then twelve ounce pound cake and political science.   
  
  
  
Bakura: WTF??? (takes book and burns it) damn book make me think.  
  
  
  
Everyone: O.o  
  
  
  
EAL: For EYL a get a date with Yugi free card!  
  
  
  
EYL: YEAH!!!  
  
  
  
Yugi: oh shit.  
  
  
  
Yami: Abiou since when do you use that language?  
  
  
  
Yugi: (Points to EYL) when I have to deal with her.  
  
  
  
EYL: I love you too (hugs Yugi so he can't breathe)  
  
  
  
Yugi: (turning blue) Oxygen *wheeze*  
  
  
  
EYL: Oops (lets go) you look sad you need another hug.  
  
  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOO!!!  
  
  
  
EAL: anyways for me a closet full of trenchcoats (trenchcoats appear) thank you. And for Serenity a Seto Plushie.  
  
  
  
(Serenity appears grabs the plushie and leaves)  
  
  
  
EAL: okk I think that's it (looks through present bag) there's one more present and it's for Seto. (pulls out slip of paper from bag)  
  
  
  
Seto: what is it??  
  
  
  
EAL: The paper says go to door.  
  
  
  
(everyone walks to the door to find a fed ex guy standing at the door)  
  
  
  
Fed Ex guy: I have a delivery for a Seto Kaiba.  
  
  
  
Seto: That's me  
  
  
  
Fed Ex guy: I have an army of Gundam Kirby's for you and one extra Kirby with (whispers) a disfigurement that he hate when it is mentioned.  
  
  
  
(shows a bunch of Kirby's in Gundams and hand over a small one with it's leg twisted)  
  
  
  
Tea: awwwwwwwww it's soooo cute  
  
  
  
Seto: Here (hand the warped Kirby to EAL) you can have it.  
  
  
  
EAL: thanks now what should I name it shinigami fred gorge lynn ohh I know I'll name it…  
  
  
  
EYL: what???  
  
  
  
EAL: GIMPY!!!  
  
  
  
Everyone: o.OU   
  
  
  
Seto: nice name so thoughtful  
  
  
  
EAL:^_______________^ Ok present time is over you can kill now Bakura.  
  
  
  
Bakura: YAY (Kawaii!!!) I need a team because taking over the world is hard work!  
  
  
  
Seto: (walks over) I'm in.  
  
  
  
EAL: Evil world domination (walks over) I'm in.  
  
  
  
Malik: (walks over) I'm in.  
  
  
  
Yami: (walks over) I'm in.  
  
  
  
Tea: Yami!!! How could you go over to there side.  
  
  
  
Yami: Damn do you have no idea what my name means DARK EVIL I haven't done any bloodshed since I was pharaoh and it's getting boring.  
  
  
  
Yugi: I go where Yami goes (walks over) I'm in.  
  
  
  
Ryou: I go wherever Bakura goes (walks over) I'm in.  
  
  
  
EYL: I go wherever the cute guys go (walks over) I'm in.  
  
  
  
EAL: hehehehe (does a little dance) world domination wheeeeeeeeee   
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
EAL: so on one team we have me EYL yugi yami Bakura Ryou Malik and Seto and on the other team we have Joey Tea Tristan NJN who will win   
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: Kinda of obvious  
  
  
  
Seto: yeah  
  
  
  
EAL: Next chapter World domination time if you want a piece of this action just review with your name and what side you want to be on and thank you for all the reviews so far. Sorry for taking sooo long to update this was a looooooong chappie.  
  
  
  
Till next chapter please review   
  
That would be the box down here  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
v 


End file.
